Le massage
by FirePotter
Summary: Me voilà de retour (wi wi c'est vrai... mais nooon ! Partez paaas !) pour un petit OS ! Alors pour le résumé... Harry fait un faux-mouvement, et Seamus est là pour le soulager ! Avec quoi ? Un massage bien-sûr ! x)


Et bien le bonsoir ! (même si ce n'est pas le soir quand vous lisez cette fic xD)

Me (re)voilà, après presque deux ans d'absence, pour un petit OS, écrit un peu sur un coup de tête, et sur un thème trèèès différent du premier (qui était, ceci dit, un peu parti en live xD, et que je vous invite à aller voir si vous voulez lire un petit OS sans prise de tête xD). Bref tout ça pour dire que cet OS change ra-di-ca-le-ment du précédent, et que non, désolée, mais je ne re-transformerais plus JAMAIS notre pauvre Severus en crapaud ! Même si peut-être que je réécrirais de nouveaux OS tout droit sortis de la partie connerie de mon cerveau x).

Bref, me voilà de retour pour un OS, sur un couple que je n'avais jamais envisagé plus que ça il y a quelques jours : un Harry/Seamus. L'idée m'est venue lors de la "scène du massage" de la fic Ce que veulent les hommes, de Heleyn, qui est un Snarry, pour ceux que ça intéresse x)

Donc je fais les petites formalités (qui étaient absentes sur mon premier OS, me tapez paaas) et place à l'histoire !

 ** _Warning :_** Cet OS est composé de deux protagonistes homosexuels, donc, homophobes, la porte vous est grande ouverte, et avec un tapis rouge, s'il vous plaît.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Les personnages, les lieux, et l'univers HP sont à J.K. Rowling, THE QUEEN FOR EVER ! Seule l'histoire est à moi *-* et rien qu'à moi.

 **/!\ INFOS /!\**

\- Cette histoire se passe durant la 6ème année de notre sorcier à la cicatrice, et ne prend pas en compte l'intrigue du 6ème tome !

\- Pour le bien de cet OS, Seamus fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant que poursuiveur (vous le mettez à la place de qui vous voulez xD)

\- Pas de lemon durant cet OS, désolée... (manque d'expérience en la matière pour vous sortir un lemon digne de ce nom xD)

\- Je n'ai pas de bêta, ni de correctrice ou autre, donc excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir !

\- *Les pensées seront écrites comme ceci*

 **o0o**

Harry rentra dans la salle commune trempé. Il était sorti voler, histoire de se changer les idées, malgré la pluie et le vent. Depuis que Ron s'était (enfin) décidé à déclarer sa flamme pour Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, enfin il le croyait, l'avaient totalement délaissé, au profit de leur relation. Harry monta donc dans son dortoir, dans l'idée de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude (parce que c'est pas tout mais ça sent pas la rose). C'était l'heure du dîner, mais Harry, se sentant de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de cette solitude que lui procurait le tout nouveau couple Ron/Hermione, n'avait aucune envie de se remplir l'estomac ce soir. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur Seamus, qui sortait de la salle-de-bain, torse-nu. Harry ne pu empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le torse de son ami. Il se savait gay depuis l'année précédente, lorsqu'il s'était lui-même surpris à maintes reprises à regarder (c'est plus mater quand même...) ses coéquipers de l'équipe de Quidditch sous la douche... et il devait bien reconnaître que Seamus était quand même vachement bien foutu. Harry avait alors depuis ce jour-là développé une certaine attirance pour l'irlandais, mais s'était toujours tu, ne connaissant pas l'orientation sexuelle de son ami (et aussi parce qu'il est timide, mais ça il veut pas l'admettre).

\- Salut Harry ! T'es pas au dîner ?

\- Non... pas très faim... et toi ?

\- Pareil... rien qu'à voir Dean et Ginny occupés à se vérifier mutuellement s'ils ont toutes leurs dents, j'en perd l'appétit, dit Seamus avec une grimace de dégoût pour accompagner ses paroles.

Harry sourit à ces paroles. Cela lui rappelait Ron et Hermione... sauf qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas comme des sangsues à tables, Ron était bien trop affamé pour ça !

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis allé voler, et je suis trempé ! Je vais prendre une douche ! Dit Harry.

\- T'es allé voler avec le froid qu'il fait !? Mais t'es complètement malade mon vieux ! S'exclama Seamus.

Après une bonne douche, Harry sorti de la salle-de-bain, torse-nu, comme Seamus quelques minutes auparavant, mais cette fois, parce qu'il avait oublié son pyjama dans sa valise (wi wi, c'est vrai). Après avoir récupéré ses affaires, Harry se retourna pour aller de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Mais celui-ci se releva trop vite, et il se fit mal au dos (mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pas doué aussi...).

\- Ah putain ! Jura Harry.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Ouais... t'inquiète, me suis relevé trop vite... mon dos il a pas aimé.

\- Ah merde ! Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Ça te soulagera peut-être, et on m'a toujours dit que je massais super bien ! Proposa Seamus, avec un sourire fier.

\- Je suis pas contre, maintenant que tu proposes, répondit Harry qui n'allait certainement pas louper ce moment privilégié avec Seamus.

\- Assis-toi là, et laisse faire l'artiste ! S'exclama l'irlandais.

En vérité, Seamus avait aussi un faible pour Harry (bah oui sinon mon histoire elle tiendrait pas debout !), depuis sa 4ème année. Combien de fois son coeur avait faillit s'arrêter de battre quand il voyait Harry s'échapper on ne sait comment du Magyar à pointes lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... et le jour du Bal de Noël (même si Harry avait dansé comme un pied, il faut le dire), quand il l'avait vu dans sa tenue de soirée vert bouteille, qui faisait ressortir ses merveilleux yeux émeraudes... (ahem, on s'égare, reprenons.)

Donc, Seamus s'assit derrière Harry, sur son lit, et entreprit son massage, insistant sur certains points qu'il sentait particulièrement tendus.

\- Par Merlin, Seamus tu masses vraiment bien ! S'exclama Harry. T'aurais pu me dévoiler ton talent avant, je t'aurais engagé comme masseur-personnel direct !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi Harry, répondit Seamus qui commençait à avoir quelques idées en tête, tu veux bien t'allonger sur le ventre ?

Harry s'allongea donc comme demandé, savourant les mains de son ami sur son dos comme il se doit. Seamus s'installa donc à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun (seulement dans un but de professionnalisme, évidement *-*), et se remit à son massage. Puis il se mit à descendre un (tout pitit) peu plus bas que ce qu'il ne devrait. Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du (léger) changement de trajectoire des mains de son masseur, demanda :

\- Et... où est-ce que tu as appris à masser comme ça ?

\- Nul part, ça m'est venu comme ça, répondit distraitement Seamus, trop occupé dans sa tâche (bah oui ça demande bôôôcoup de concentration un massage).

\- Ça devrait pas être permis des mains comme ça, soupira Harry.

Seamus sourit, fier de son effet, tout en se demandant s'il osait ou pas poser ses mains encore plus bas, donc juste en dessous du dos. *J'ose... j'ose pas ? C'est quitte ou double... allez j'ose !*

Harry sursauta. *Il n'a pas posé ses mains là !?* (si si, maintenant on arrête de beuguer) Il se retourna brusquement, faisant face à Seamus, qui ne bougeait pas et le regardait d'un air incertain. Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait-il saisir un message de ce geste ? Ce fut Seamus qui brisa le silence, devenu inconfortable, en se raclant la gorge :

\- Harry... je... je suis désolé... je...

\- Ce n'est pas grave Seamus, tu m'as bien soulagé le dos, merci, je vais aller m'habiller à présent, coupa Harry qui commençait à se relever.

\- Non Harry attends ! S'exclama Seamus en le retenant par le bras, je... écoutes, c'est affreusement niais dis comme ça mais... oh et puis merde ! (Oui ce n'est absolument plus romantique, ni niais) Ça fait deux ans que tu hantes littéralement mes pensées, à chaque épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers je priais pour que tu en ressortes entier, chaque nuit je rêve d'une vie où l'on serait tous les deux... et rien que tous les deux... ensembles... je... enfin merde quoi je t'aime !

\- ... (bug intergalactique d'Harry)

\- Harry ?

Non mais attends il m'a dit quoi là !?* (Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! Là c'est compris !? Bon maintenant tu te réveilles et tu fais quelque chose, d'intelligent, si possible ! Et arrête de beuguer !)

\- Harry, je suis désolé j'aurais pas du sortir ça comme ça, c'était idiot de ma part, oublies ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Dit précipitamment Seamus qui commençait à sortir du lit.

-... moi aussi, dit alors doucement Harry.

\- Gné !? (Bah quand c'est pas l'un qui beug, c'est l'autre ! Ils se sont bien trouvés quand même !)

\- Moi aussi, répéta Harry, plus fort cette fois.

\- Toi aussi tu... moi... toi... moi ? (Bug intersidéral de la part de Seamus)

\- Oui... toi... et moi, répondit Harry, qui visiblement parle couramment le Seamussien ( **Seamussien** : langue parlée par Seamus Finnegan lors de ses bugs.)

Seamus se rassit sur le lit, puis sembla soudainement se réveiller, et un sourire (accompagné d'un regard prédateur) apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors vers Harry, qui avait ENCORE beugué (OH ! Tu me reconnectes ces neurones oui !?), et l'embrassa. *Ah non mais attends mais il me fait quoi là !?* (Il t'embrasse gogole ! Donc, maintenant, action-réaction, tu réponds !) Le baiser fut passionné, laissant les deux adolescents essoufflés, et "émoustillés" (aaah... les hormones !)

\- On finis ce massage ? proposa Seamus avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry avec ce même petit sourire qui voulait en dire tout aussi long.

Alors, Seamus ferma les rideaux du lit, puis pris sa baguette afin d'en jeter un sort d'insonorisation (on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...).

Et la suite, n'appartient qu'à eux... et rien qu'à eux...(mais bon je peux quand même vous dire qu'ils ont brûlés des calories ce soir là...)

 **o0o**

Et voilà, c'est finis ! (pour ceux qui aurait pas compris... *bon la petite voix tu te casses ?* wi wi c'est bon...) Oui, je suis incapable de finir un OS sérieusement !

Ma soeur quand elle l'a lu, elle a confondu Seamus Finnegan avec Remus Lupin *-* elle trouvait d'ailleurs cette version beaucoup plus drôle ! (J'aurais dis plutôt traumatisante dans mon cas, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui les images sont toujours dans ma tête, et j'en fais encore des cauchemars !)

J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ! (Si vous avez des retours négatifs à dire, je vous remercie d'avance de mettre quelque chose de constructif ! Exemple : "c'est nul, j'ai pas aimé" ce n'est pas constructif ! c:)

Donc voilà je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et si vous avez des idées de scénarios un peu WTF, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends de tout ! (Même Rusard en petit tutu rose à paillettes, si si !)

Alors, je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic ! ;)


End file.
